theoriginalgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jecht Aislinn
Jecht 'dʒɛktʰ is a reluctant antagonist through the course of Yuna's pilgrimage. He is Tidus' father, was one of High Summoner Braska's legendary guardians, and a major blitzball star in his hometown. Jecht is a tall, muscular man with a tendency to drink heavily. He wields a large black sword in battle. History Jecht and Tidus's mother loved each other and she fell into depression and died when he vanished. Before he disappeared from Zanarkand, Jecht was a famous blitzball player, but his career had hit a slump due to his alcoholism, and there were rumors he was planning to retire, though he denied them. Jecht went to train at the sea to regain his former glory and it was the last he was ever seen. The vanished Jecht became a near legendary figure in Zanarkand, with billboards featuring him and an annual blitzball tournament being named for him. Jecht had entered Spira after coming upon Sin. According to the fayth of Ifrit, Sin swam in these waters to ease its pain on that day; as Jecht touched him, "he became real", and was washed ashore somewhere near Bevelle. The Zanarkand he hailed from, as well as Jecht himself, were but a dream recreation of the original city, created from the memories of its original citizens and maintained by Yu Yevon, the summoner who was the original Zanarkand's leader a thousand years ago. The dream Zanarkand is based on Zanarkand as it existed a millennium ago in Spira's history, whose ruins have since become the destination of summoners' pilgrimages. Unaware of any of this, Jecht was seen as a crazy drunkard and locked up in Bevelle. A former priest named Braska visited Jecht and requested he become his guardian along with Auron, a warrior monk of Bevelle who had fallen from grace. Auron, wary of Jecht, objected, but Braska thought it the perfect irony for three of the most unlikely people to defeat Sin: a drunken blitzball player from Zanarkand, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and a "half-breed" daughter (Yuna), and a disgraced warrior monk who had refused to marry the daughter of a high priest. Before they departed, Jecht told Yuna stories about his Zanarkand. During the earlier parts of their journey Jecht's carousing got him into trouble, most notably at the Moonflow where he mistook a shoopuf for a fiend and wounded it, forcing Braska to pay for the damage with their travel money. Afterward Jecht gave up drinking anything stronger than shoopuf milk for fear his family would be ashamed of him, and out of embarrassment for what he had forced Braska to do. Jecht recorded their journey to show his wife and Tidus, still hopeful he would find a way home some day. Over the course of Braska's pilgrimage Jecht matured as he learned about Spira and what became of Zanarkand. His journey mirrors what Tidus would go through a decade later. According to Auron, Jecht would suggest helping people along the way because it is "the right thing to do", which always led to trouble for the three. Jecht came to accept he was trapped in Spira with no hope of returning to his Zanarkand, and left behind spheres to guide Tidus's journey should the same fate befall him. By the time they reached Zanarkand Ruins the trio had become close friends, and Jecht offered to give up his life to become Braska's Final Aeon, knowing he could never return home. As one last favor Jecht asked Auron to look after Tidus, believing Auron could find a way to dream Zanarkand. Though Auron protested Jecht's choice, knowing Sin would return, Jecht assured he'd think of a way to stop Sin's reincarnation. Although Jecht defeated Sin as Braska's Final Aeon the "spiral of death" surrounding Sin continued; Yu Yevon's spirit possessed Jecht and transformed him into the core of a new Sin, leaving Jecht's soul trapped within the creature for ten years. Struggling to fight the powerful instincts Yu Yevon had instilled within Sin, Jecht can momentarily operate of his own volition for the brief moments he hears the "Hymn of the Fayth". The now-unsentAuron rode Sin to dream Zanarkand where he looked after the orphaned Tidus, watching him follow his father's footsteps in becoming a star player for the Zanarkand Abes. One day, Sin attacks dream Zanarkand and transports Auron and Tidus to Spira. As Auron looks up at Sin he asks "You are sure?", suggesting he is communicating to Jecht's consciousness. Jecht hopes that Tidus would find a way to destroy Sin for good, a wish shared by the fayth with Bahamut's fayth asking for Tidus's help before he is sucked into Sin. While in Spira, Tidus reminisces about Jecht, not suspecting Sin is his father. When Auron reveals the truth, Tidus rejects the notion, but eventually senses Jecht within Sin, and his desire for Tidus to free him from being forced to destroy Spira. During Operation Mi'ihen Sin decimates the joined forces of the Crusaders and the Al Bhed, and afterward a raging Tidus chases Sin out to sea before collapsing. Auron explains the reason Sin showed up was to see Tidus. Later on Tidus and his comrades are stunned to find Sin complacently listening to the "Hymn of the Fayth" beneath the ice in Lake Macalania, the song Jecht enjoyed as a human. Tidus accepts what he must do and promises Jecht he will find a way to end the cycle and free him. Using the Fahrenheit to broadcast "The Hymn of the Fayth" across Spira, Tidus's group brings all of Spira together in song, calming Sin momentarily, allowing them to fight their way through the beast's innards and confront Jecht at Sin's core. Able to speak to his son a final time, Jecht asks Tidus to finish him, as he is almost consumed by Yu Yevon and fears he will soon be unable to "hear the hymn" any longer. Jecht transforms into Braska's Final Aeon, and is defeated by Tidus and his allies. Dying, Jecht and Tidus make peace and Jecht enters the Farplane. Yuna uses her aeons to weaken Yu Yevon's spirit making him vulnerable for the first time in a thousand years. After the group destroys Yu Yevon and ends Spira's spiral of death, dream Zanarkand and its inhabitants fade away, including Tidus. In the Farplane, Jecht is reunited with his son with the two slapping a jovial high five. Personality Jecht is surly, arrogant, and a bully. He frequently refers to himself as "The Great Jecht", and is known to Spira as "Sir Jecht" for being a famous guardian. Jecht considers himself the best blitzball player there is and loves fame, asking Braska several times if there will be celebratory events on their pilgrimage. Jecht's career hit a slump when he began drinking, and it was rumored he was going to retire, though he was quick to deny this and claimed he could quit drinking if he chose. Jecht used to be emotionally abusive to Tidus, giving him the nickname "crybaby," and otherwise brushing him off or berating him. Despite his numerous flaws, Jecht is a good man at heart. He criticizes Tidus in the hope of encouraging him to try harder and disprove him. Jecht does love Tidus, but struggles expressing it: a sentimental message to Tidus on a sphere is cut off with Jecht mumbling, "Remember, you're my son. And... well, uh... never mind. I'm no good at these things". A flashback shows Jecht telling Braska and Auron his dream is to train Tidus into a star blitzball player like himself. Jecht enjoys the "Hymn of the Fayth," and is well-loved by his fans to the extent that a blitzball tournament in dream Zanarkand is named in his honor. When the party learns about the Chocobo Eater and Tidus says they must help because "it's the right thing to do", Auron laughs and explains Jecht used to say the same thing, which ended up causing problems for the group. Further elaboration on his personality shows that had been criticized as hating practice, yet he made frequent training trips out to sea. Jecht may have been concealing how hard he trained, preferring to appear "naturally talented." Evidence also suggests that he may have bragged so much to cover up his insecurities. The memory of Tidus in Jecht's mind remains as that of a 7-year-old boy. Jecht cherished that image of a son who needed protection and dreamed of him growing up. Fragments of Jecht's feelings can be seen from the illusions which occur whenever Tidus comes into contact with Sin's toxin. Image Jecht is a dark-skinned, muscular man with long, unruly black hair and red eyes. He wears a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, a metal gauntlet covering his left arm and is barefoot. His outfit appears to be a Zanarkand Abes jumper, similar to Tidus's uniform, with the straps undone. He has a black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes' symbol on his chest. As Braska's Final Aeon, Jecht is a large, deformed version of his former self with brown scales and horns with crests of spikes emerging from his back and shoulders. He wears a larger version of his headband, his hair is white and emerges in tufts from the spikes around his head, and his eyes glow. His Zanarkand Abes tattoo is white, and his body below the waist has another large crest of spikes partially covering his legs. His right hand is of normal proportions to his body and is used to wield his sword, while his left hand is a large claw. Weapons and Abilities Jecht is mentioned to have fought with a sword during Braska's pilgrimage. Relationships Trivia Etymology Gallery tumblr_olkvxuvKSs1vpsgtho1_1280.jpg tumblr_olkvxuvKSs1vpsgtho2_1280.jpg tumblr_opc7p7uww71vpsgtho4_540.png tumblr_opc74qaZqe1vpsgtho2_540.png tumblr_otof3aCB3Q1sna39no8_400.gif tumblr_oxip07a1TN1w0gw85o1_r1_540.gif tumblr_oyqcxrp6GC1vpsgtho2_540.png tumblr_ozzjrniCrY1w0gw85o4_540.png tumblr_p1p5qd7LXd1uezmbko1_1280.png tumblr_p4f8byhC371uvcgjlo2_400.gif tumblr_p4f8byhC371uvcgjlo8_400.gif tumblr_p4f8byhC371uvcgjlo10_400.gif tumblr_p5zvi8mylm1uorz8zo2_r1_540.png tumblr_p8qen6TTVm1xt9vioo3_540.gif tumblr_p8673mfBJX1qch0kpo7_400.gif tumblr_ottl3ipX9R1w8uxb2o4_400.gif tumblr_ottl3ipX9R1w8uxb2o6_250.gif Tumblr oypq2ipFsF1uorz8zo1 500.png tumblr_oypq2ipFsF1uorz8zo2_540.png tumblr_oypq2ipFsF1uorz8zo4_500.png tumblr_otu2quiwoR1w8uxb2o3_250.gif Category:Holly's Characters Category:Male